Ash's what!
by starryxnight
Summary: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th chapter is UP!? Ash has a surprise from an unspested visitor. but who could the person be? Find out what's going to happen. Read about theirs adventures and you'll find out. AAML R&R please!?!?
1. The Stranger

Hey people! This is my first fanfic ever……… it's an aaml story. This is the first chapter.

This is also the first chapter. In this story Ash has an unsuspected surprise when he gets home. I don't want to say that much cause I might spoil it for you guys and I don't own Pokemon.

I don't have much to say sooooo enjoy!!! Well, here's goes nothing!

**********************************************************************************************************

Ash has just gotten home from a long Jhoto League journey with his best friends Misty, Brock, and all their Pokemon.

Ash opens the door and sees this girl sitting with his mom. 

"Hi honey." Ash's mom said. "Mr. Mime!" said Mr. Mime sweeping the floor as usual. "Mime Mime Mime Mime Mime Mime Mime Mime Mime!!!" shouted Mr. Mime hyperly while he whacking Ash on then head with his broom.

*(Mr. Mime whacked Ash on the head to show him that his misses him)

"HEY!!!!!! What did you do that for!?!?!?!?!?" shouted Ash.

"Hi mom." he said while rubbing his poor head. 

"Hi Ms. Ketchum." Misty and Brock said.

"Mommy who are they?" the girl asked.

"Mommy?" said Ash staring at the girl with his eyes popped out.

Misty and Brock just stood there not knowing what to do.

**********************************************************************************************************

O0o0o0 lookie a cliffhanger

If you wanna find out what's gonna happen then you'll have to wait!

Hahahahahahahahahahahhahh……..*cough cough cough cough*


	2. Questioning

Hey people this is the second chapter of "Ash's What!"

If you wonna find out what happens in this chapter you gotta read it and review it ……………………. Please….

Anyway…. Please excuse me if this chapter is short because I'm a beginner at this…………. Now on forward with the story *points to the sky* whahahahahahah *** ignore me

*******************************************************************

**Now where did I leave off oh yeah…

Ash, Brock, and Misty were very shocked………. **Of course duh……. Jk

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"She's your long lost sister, Ashley, Ash." said Ash's mom. 

"Hi, big brother!" said Ashley hugs Ash.

"Hhhhhhhiiiiii………can't breathe…." Ash said while sufficating.

"Opps sorry hehe my mistake" said Ashley as she released Ash from his suffocation.

"So where have you been?…. I mean I've never seen you Pallet town…… Do you own Pokemon? ….Where do u live?…………How did u find my mom? ………….Are you going to live with us?" asked Ash with curiosity.

"AYAHHH!!! Tooooooo many questions" shouted Ashley with frustration.

**NOTE: Brock and Misty are just standing there not knowing what to do…..

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" asked his mom feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine but but but but ……..ahhh my head… I'm sooo confused…. " said Ash.

"CAN YOU PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW!?!?!?!?" shouted Ash.

"okay okay calm down lassie" said Ashley.

"Lassie!! I'm not a girl you girl!! ARG!!!" shouted Ash with his clenched fists.

"Oh boy…. Do you even want me to tell you what happened?" stated Ashley.

"Yes…" said Ash trying to keep his anger down.

Hey hey it's me again….

Wonna find out what's gonna happen next keep checking…..

Whahahahaahahhahahahaha **see how evil I am!!!


	3. The Explanation

O'la it's me again 

Here to start chapter 3 of Ash's What?!??!

And believe me it's gonna take a while for me to finish the whole story

Anyway keeping reading a find out what happens

Here goes nothing ****ACTION** take 3 GO!!!!

-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*

"Let's see where do I begin?" said Ashley.

"Ah yes…wait before I tell you guys what happened ……..Ash you have to promise me that you'll let me train Pokemon along with you guys ok?" said Ashley.

"ok….." everyone said.

"Did you remember the one-year trip mom took and Professor Oak was taking care of you….. well she had a baby when mommy and daddy were divorced and she didn't want you to know since you were you sooo she took a one-year trip to China and gave birth there and gave me to daddy."

"YOU"RE KIDDING RIGHT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" SHOUTED EVERONE.

(Hold up people in this chapter (even though it not real) Ash's mother take's a trip for a whole year then she returns. (This was made up from me)

I know you're probably wondering who took care of Ash then…..it was Professor Oak)

"and yes I do own Pokemon… I have been living with daddy…. Mommy sent a letter to me and said that I could come here and live with my normal family since daddy went bankrupt and lost all his money and could raise me ….and what was the other question….oh yeah I am going to live with u." said Ashley smiling.

Ash's mouth drops down…….everyone drops down anime style.

"Great another brat to tag along on my journies…."said Ash while sweatdroppping.

**Brock and Ms. Ketchum are cooking food in the kitchen.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ASH KETCHUP!!!!!!" shouted Misty and Ashley at the same time.

"MY NAME IS NOT ASH KETCHUP!!!" shouted Ash.

"oh brother…." said Brock while sweatdropping and cooking at the same time with Ms. Ketchum.

**Ash, Misty, Ashley, and their Pokemon sniffs

"MMMMMMMMMM fooooooooooooooood" they said at same time.

"Mom, I'm going leave tomorrow to the next Jhoto League gym ok……" said Ash.

"Alright, honey" said his mom.

"ALRIGHT! My first time training Pokemon with my big bro!" shouted Ashley excitedly.

'oh great' thought everyone else.

-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*

ok this is the ending of this chapter sooo far 

stay tuned for the next chapter of Ash's What! Part 4

whwhwhwhahahahahahahahahahah **please ignore me 


	4. Blackmail

It's me again here for Chapter 4 of Ash's What!

Nothing much to say as usual **sigh

Anyways on forward with the story

**Skips across the stage

P.s. please review Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro 's stories which includes Amnesia (an aaml story which is really good). 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Well, as you all know Ash and the others found out that Ashley was Ash's younger sister and that she was going along with Ash and his friends on their Pokemon journeys.

They all went to sleep that night after eating a big meal made by Brock and Ms. Ketchum.

Ash talking in his sleep while snoring.

"zzzzzzzzzz no Misty don't go……… I l…. you zzzzzzzzzz" said Ash in his bed while snoring.

At this point, Ashley woke up, and she goes over to Ash with a tape recorder.

'Sooo Ash likes Misty huh?……….well let's see what happens tomorrow when I play the tape to everyone…….or maybe not . ………… maybe I shall torture my big brother' thought Ashley while sticking the tape recorder on the side of Ash's bed.

Then she crawled back into her sleeping bag.

**The very next morning……..................... bum bum buuuuum ……. Jk

Everyone was at the breakfast table eating when Ashley called Ash to come over to the other room so they could speak privately.

"Hey Ashley what is it my breakfast is getting cold" said Ash while rubbing his stomach.

"Hold your horses Ash ….. I have something you want." Ashley said

**siiiiggggghhh "Well what is it …. I'm getting hungrier by the minute." Ash complained.

Ashley took out her tape recorder and showed to Ash.

"What's with the tape recorder?" said Ash while pointing at it.

"Watch and see" said Ashley and pressed the play button.

*`* static

zzzzzzzzzz no Misty don't go……… I l…. you zzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzz I love you so much zzzzzzzzz

zzzzzz Will you be mine? zzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

*`* static

"Can you explain that? Huh?" asked Ashley while at the same rewinding the tape and getting ready to play it to the others.

"……………… PLEASE DON'T TELL THE OTHERS I'LL DO ANYTHING!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?" pleaded Ash on his knees.

"Well….. fine but if you do a couple of dares then I'll let you off the hook ok?" said Ashley.

"okkkkkaayy" said Ash.

Misty walks in….. uh oh………

"Ash your breakfast is getting cold. Just what exactly is going on here? And Why are you kneeling on the floor?" asked Misty with curiosity.

"UMM nothing …nothing at all is that right Ashley?" said Ash in a panicky voice while blushing.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh………" said Ashley and nodded.

"If there's nothing going on then why are you blushing? Huh?" asked Misty while staring at Ash.

"Yeah….. why are you blushing?" asked Ashley while smircking and siding with Misty at the same time.

"Must be a little too warm here huh?" said Ash while sweating.

'Oh no …… one person already know that I love Misty, but I don't want Misty to know' thought Ash.

"Okay…. Whatever Ash Catchup……..hurry and eat your breakfast….. were gonna leave soon." said Misty.

"MY NAME IS NOT ASH CATCHUP!!?!? I'M NOT SLOW MOOSTY" shouted Ash in anger. (**As usual)

"MOOSTY?!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT??!?" shouted Misty also in anger.

Misty picks Ash up and throws him outside and went inside to get her mallet and knocked Ash into the sky.

"Well that hurted." said Ash while in the sky.

"Oh boy this is gonna take a while……..**siggggh " said Ashley.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Well what do you guy think? It's longer now.

Hwhwhahahahahhhahahahhahahah to be continued……

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Ash What!


	5. The Adventure

O'la peoples sorry I didn't have time to write up the 5 Chapter of _Ash's What!_

But here is it now… finally… too much homework lately

Anyways on forward with the story………….. 

**puts hands on hips and skips across the stage

Suddenly Misty comes in ……..

"HiO Misty!"

**Misty suddenly took out her mallet

"soo I see that your writing a story about ME?!?!"

uh oh……. better run now

** HiO = hi o = my way of saying hi

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

That afternoon, Ashley, Ash, and Ash's friends said their good byes.

Mr. Mime went over to Ashley and gave her a big hug.

"Aww don't worry Mr. Mime I'll be back ….Don't worry" said Ashley sadly.

Then Mr. Mime went over to Ash and whacked him on the head. (**as usual)

"HEY!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!? HUH!?!" shouted Ash in pain and agony while rubbing his head which had a big bump on it.

(Mr. Mime did that because he didn't want Ash to go. I know …. Mr. Mime does strange things.)

"Ash where are we going?" asked Ashley.

"Right now were gonna visit Professor Oak." answered Ash.

"What in the world is a Professor Polk?" asked Ashley with confusion.

"IT'S PROFESSOR OAK!?!? ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!" shouted Ash with tons of anger.

"NO I'M NOT DEAF UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW OF!?!" Ashley shouted back.

"Oh boy this is going to take a while.." sighed Brock.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

"Togi togi!" said Togape also agreeing (is this how you spell it…. sorry I'm not good with spelling Pokemon names)

"Wouldn't you agree too Misty?" asked Brock while wondering where Misty was.

**sigh "I guess soo….." said Misty who was really really bored.

*-/-/-* 10 PM at night

"MORON!"

"BUMHEAD!"

"POOP HEAD!"

"BUGEYES"

"PUSSYCAT!"

"FREAK!"

"YOU NEED MEDICAL HELP!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU!"

"JERK!"

"IDIOT!"

Brock and Misty took put their sleeping bags and went to bed.

ZzZzZzZzZzzZZzzzzZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ

*-/-/-* 3 AM

"BUMHEAD!"

"Flatface!"

"IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

"FREAK!"

"YOU NEED MEDICAL HELP!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU!"

"JERK!"

**Brock and Misty both wake up.

"GOD WHEN WILL YOU GUYS GO TO SLEEP!?!" shouted Brock and Misty both at the same time.

(now all of them are arguing… oh geesh )

*-/-/-* 9 AM

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!?!?!?" all of them shouted. (Ok that's not what they really said but I just didn't feel like typing the insults up…….)

(Okay….. they're still arguing) 

Then suddenly Team Rocket appeared out of now where with the Meowth Balloon.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double

To protect the world form devastation

To unite all peoples within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach from the stars above

Jessie

James

Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!? Wobba!?"

said Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbffet.

"Whahahaha what fun to see the twerps arguing!?!?! " all of them said in an evil way. 

"You again… aren't you tired of losing?" said Ash.

"Yeah!" shouted Misty.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu.

"Pikachu! thunderbolt!" commanded Ash.

"Pika CHU!?!?!?!?!?" shouted Pikachu….**Shocks of thunder shock Team Rocket.

"Not again!?!? Team Rocket's blasting off again!?" shouted Team Rocket as they were blasting off again. (**as usual)

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*````*`*`*`****`*`*`*` ok peoples that's the end for now…

uh oh Misty's coming better run …….

**AHHHHHH HELP ME!?!?

*I'M GONNA GET YOU SOONER OR LATER!?

**STAY TUNED FOR THE CONTINUING CHAPTER!?

*NO THERE WON'T!!?

**NOT UNLESS IF I GET AWAY FROM YOU!?!?


	6. Fakeout

HiO!? it's me again…………

Nothing much to say except …..

****

Life sucks and there's nothing you can do to change it!?

Hey it's the truth……I'm only saying this because there's a couple people out there whose really annoying and is ticking me off and they should know who they are …. 

grrrrrrrrr *clenches fists*

Sorry to say this folks it's just that I want to express my anger out sometimes……

Anyways ….. here's the 6th chapter of Ash's What!?

Oh and by the way don't tell Misty this but she's a crazy lunatic…… hehehe

****

I heard that!?!? shouted Misty.

Uh oh!??! said the author running for her life ** again…

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Now that Team Rocket blasted off Ash, Misty, Ashley, and Brock continued their journey. They finally got to Professor Oak's laboratory. Ashley was indeed amazed with all the interesting Pokemon. She kept asking questions, which kept annoying people. (**Well Duh ….. jk)

"Hey professor….. what's this? Can you take a look at my Pokemon? How many Pokemon do you have? Why do you have to carry 6 Pokemon at one time? What happens to the rest of the Pokemon?" asked Ashley with curiosity just like Ash when he first met Ashley. (**See she takes after her brother Ash… teehee)

"Okay okay I'll answer all your questions just wait please and let me check out all of your Pokemon and yours too Ash, Misty, and Brock. But first I would like you meet my new assistant, Jessamay," stated Professor Oak. (**Hinting: Jessamay looks just like Jessie.)

"Nice to meet you Jessaymay" greeted Ash, Misty, Ashley, and Brock.

They all took out their Poke balls and gave it to Professor Oak while not knowing that that Professor Oak was a fake. (That's right a fake.)

He then took all of their Poke balls and threw it in the Meowth Hot Air Balloon. (Another hinting: Professor Oak was hidden somewhere else.) Then he climbed into the balloon with his assistant Jessamay. Then they both took off their disguise.

"Well, that took you long enough to guess" said Meowth.

"**HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOUR NOT PROFESSOR OAK AND YOU NOT HIS ASSISTANT, YOUR TEAM ROCKET!**" all of them shouted.

"PIKA?!?!" shouted Pikachu.

"HAHA!??!" laughed Team Rocket evilly.

"Opps…Jessie … We forgot one" said James.

"James your right." said Jessie.

Then she pushed a big red button, which activated the big claw that tried to capture Pikachu.

The big claw reached out and grabbed Pikachu, but the claw accidentally got Misty by mistake.

"Good bye twerps!?! hahaha" laughed Team Rocket while they flew away with Misty and not knowing it also.

"No!? you can't do this!?!?!" shouted Ash but it was too late.

"Com'on Misty, Brock we've got to stop them!?" ordered Ash.

"Yeah!? Let's go. Come on Misty." agreed Brock.

"Misty?" said Brock and Ash at the same time.

"She's gone!?!??" shouted Ash.

"She must have been captured with the other." stated Brock.

"Pika!?" said Pikachu.

Then Ash and Misty turned around and saw the Pikachu wasn't captured.

"Team Rocket must have mistakenly captured Misty instead of Pikachu." said Brock.

"No Misty….." said Ash in pain.

"You know Ash this would be the right time for you to make up your promise to me." said Ashley.

"You know this is not the right time to do it." said Ash putting his hips.

"Alright if you say so" said Ashley.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Okay this is the end of the chapter 

Hope y'all liked it

R & R………..

To bad that I was too lazy to finish but you guys will just have to wait. whahahahahahahahahhaha 

See how evil I am….. jk

****

THERE YOU ARE YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU THING!?! shouted Misty.

Oh no not again once a day would be enough. Oh well better run for my life again…

TTFN…… 


	7. The Rescue 1

O'la people it's mua again!?

Sorry I haven't been updating my story that much lately it was because of my stupid internet…….. but my best friend finally got it up 

(Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro or Yami Aro) Yay!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!

Anyways here goes the story…… sorry if I forget some details……

And Now On Forward with the story……*pointing to the sky*

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Then Ash and Misty turned around and saw the Pikachu wasn't captured.

"Team Rocket must have mistakenly captured Misty instead of Pikachu." said Brock.

"No Misty….." said Ash in pain.

"You know Ash this would be the right time for you to make up your promise to me." said Ashley.

"You know this is not the right time to do it." said Ash putting his hips.

"Alright if you say so" said Ashley.

………………………………

Now where was I ….hrmmm ah yes……..

………………………………

Ever since Misty was captured by Team Rocket by mistake, Ash had been in the woods and became very heartbroken and turned boring.

For example, when Brock asked him if he wanted to eat some of his favorite yummy and wonderful dishes (food) Ash would either say "Sure why not" in a dull voice or he'd say "………….." or "That's nice".

As you can see that gets annoying after a while. (duh! J/k)

"Okay Ash snap out of it. What's wrong with you? Lately after Misty was captured by accident you've been plain and abnormal." Brock said curiously.

"What do you mean Brock?" asked Ash.

"Ok that's it we're going to search for Misty!?" shouted Brock with frustration.

"HUH WHAT ??!! MISTY ?!?! WHERE ?!?! WHERE IS SHE!?!" exclaimed Ash with excitement.

"You have the hot's for her don't you?" asked Brock eyeing on Ash.

"Hey no I don't wait huh yes I do no I don't ………yes…" said Ash not wanting to admit the truth but did it anyway.

"Haha you admitted it!?" shouted Ashley with excitement.

They started out searching to Misty the very next day (again) because they needed to get ready.

"Okay let's start by looking for clues from where Misty was captured." Suggested Ashley.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

They searched and searched and searched and searched.

Finally they found one huge clue, the oil the leaked from the truck the Team Rocket was driving which Misty poked which caused it to leak.

"Com'on let's follow it" shouted Ashley.

Everyone was following the oil leak. Ashley was in the lead.

Then Ashley stopped and saw that the trail of oil spill had ended, but the good thing that happened was that Ashley had spotted the track the Team Rocket had left while they were climbing up the hill.

~~Meanwhile Team Rocket~~

"HEY LET ME GO?!?!?" shouted Misty while all tired up.

"Be quiet. We're thinking of a plan to trade you in for you and your twerps' pokemon." Said Meowth.

"You idiot!? You weren't suppose to tell her that!?!?" shouted Jessie while whacking his head.

"Yea?!?!" agreed James.

Soon they all started fighting like wild cheetahs.

__

Oh great now how am I going to get out of this mess. Thought Misty.

__

Aha I can use my pokemon. Thought Misty.

"Gooooo STARYU!?!" shouted Misty.

"Staryu!?! Spin Attack!?!"

But it didn't work.

"Great what am I going to do now?" sighed Misty in sorrow.

**Meanwhile Ash and the others were still searching for Misty.**

(They were very closing to finding her.)

Soon the found her.

Cydanquill was told to used flamethrower to blast the door down and he did so. (Sorry I'm not good with spelling pokemon names)

"Misty!?!?" Shouted Ash.

"Ash?!?!" Misty shouted back.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Okay people that's all I have for now ….

Swoorrie my brain is not working right now hehehe

Keep checking back for more chapters.


	8. The Rescue 2

Ash's What!? Chapter 8 - 

Kalei(hungrytenshichan): A'lo people sorry again for not posting another chapter, Is it just me or do I always keeping apologizing for not putting chapters up? -_-

Mysterious person: _"It's you…" _

Kalei: "huh!??! who was that …….."

__

MP: "me"

Kalei: "who?"

Ash: "Ash…you dimwit "

Kalei: "o0o0o oops sorry lately I've been up doing lots of hw… *sigh* "

Kalei: "now what was I going to do…" *scratches head* 

Ash: "tell the rest of the story"

Kalei: "oh yeah"

Ash: *shakes his head*

Kalei: "AND NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!?!" *trips on the floor* 

Kalei: I knew that I was going to trip….. 

Kalei: *points to the sky while face is on the ground*

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"Misty!?!?" Shouted Ash.

"Ash?!?!" Misty shouted back.

"WHAT!?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!?" shouted Jessie shocked.

"God…. you guys are so stupid…….look there" said Ashley while pointing to the oil spill.

"Say didn't that already happen to us once already?" asked James suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter right now!" shouted Jessie with a mallet on James's head.

"Hey what did you do that for?!??" screamed James in return.

"Achm….." coughed Ash.

"HUH" exclaimed Team Rocket with their eyes wide open.

"How did you get her out of there?" asked Team Rocket.

"Simple…. I just used a secret weapon.." said Ashley.

"What secret weapon??" asked Team Rocket.

" A bobby pin .." said Ashley while grinning and showing it to them.

Everyone dropped to the ground anime style.

"That twerp used a bobby pin to break open the lock while had to pay millions for that thing!?" shouted Meowth with anger and holding his fist up.

"Enough chit chat …. GO ARBOK" shouted Jessie as she threw out her pokeball.

"POISON STING ATTACK" Jessie commanded Arbok.

"CHA" attacked Arbok.

"GO PIKACHU!" shouted Ash.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"PI KA CHUUUUUUUUUU" obeyed Pikachu.

A massive lightning bolt appears out of the sky and blasted Team Rocket away.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN?!?! TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!"

(Finally things are back to normal….. J )

"Ash I missed you sooooo much!?" shouted Misty as she ran for him.

"I missed you too!?" shouted Ash in return as he ran up to her, too.

"Ash……. Hrrrrmmmm I think what I want for the payback now…………….." said Ashley.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"o0o0o I think I know what it is.." said Brock suspiciously.

" ok come over here Ash……" said Ashley while motioning her finger for Ash to come to her.

Ashley whispers to Ash. 

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!" Ash shouted.

"Come on Ash it's time to face the truth" said Brock while crossing his arm.

"Huh what are you guys talking about?" asked Misty.

"Misty…………………………..I I I I I uh that is I lllllllllllaaa vveeeeee yooooooooooouuuuu……….." Ash stuttered. 

"Oh my god……… " said Misty amazingly shocked.

"that too bad Ash cause I don't have feelings for you" grinned Misty while crossing her fingers behind her back and turn to walk away.

"but but but but but but but whhhhhhhhhhhy….?" Sniffed Ash.

"Hey Ash come over here…." Misty said while motioning her finger to make Ash come over to her.

" *sniff* what?" asked Ash.

"Now close your eyes." commanded Misty.

Misty reached out her hands and stretched his face.

" OUCH ?!? HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" shouted Ash.

Misty blushed and looked up into the sky. "Oh no reason" she said.

" Ash come over here" commanded Misty again.

"What now are you going to stretch out my face again? " asked Ash.

"Now close you're eyes again." ordered Misty.

" *sigh* fine" said Ash.

Misty reached out her hands ………………

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`

**Yawns** 

sorry people I'm too tired to finished to story you'll just have wait and find out.

Ash: you lazy bone.

kalei : oh well ttfn


	9. Amendment

**_Ash's What!_** © by _hungrytenshichan_

****

Disclaimer: okay since graduation stuff have been happening I didn't seem to get enough time tofinish chapter 9 of this fanfic. please forgive me and I also didn't have ideas for the fanfic either, but now I do ……… I think

`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

a little flash back……..

" Ash come over here" commanded Misty again.

"What now are you going to stretch out my face again? " asked Ash.

"Now close you're eyes again." ordered Misty.

" *sigh* fine" said Ash.

Misty reached out her hands ………………

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"go go go go go go go " cheered Brock and Ashley while waving pom-poms in the air while in cheerleader outfits.

Misty quickly stopped at what she was doing and stepped back slowly towards Ashley and Brock and took a BIG swing and whacked them with her mallet.

Ash was still standing there and said "Misty, whatever you're doing to me can you please hurry it up"

"Oh I wasn't gonna do anything Ash, I was just playing. Can't you take a joke." said Misty while crossing her fingers behind her back not letting Ash see.

"Geez all that waiting for nothing. You know you're wasting my time you know. I have badges to earn and pokemon to catch" Ash complained

"Man that hurted soo much….. thanks a lot Misty" whined Ashley from the pain she was in. 

"Yeah" agreed Brock.

"Ok guys cut it out you guy. It's obvious that she doesn't like me……." Ash said in sorrow.

"Ash close you eyes again" Misty said again.

"Oh well whatever" Ash said and Obeyed

Ash closed his eyes and Misty closed her eyes and gently and slowly moved closer to Ash closing the gap between them and as they the closed the gap…..(I dare say it's heaven alright HEAVEN BABY)

"I love you, Ash….I just never told you……" Misty said softly…soft that Ash couldn't even hear.

"I think we should leave them alone.." Ashley said dragging Brock along.

"but but but it's soooooo sweet" Brock cried.

"Pika! togi!" Pikachu and Togepi agreed and followed Ashley and Brock. (sorry I forget how to spell the names again.)

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me ever again" Misty said turned at slowly walked down the road.

Ash walked her and grabbed her hand and kissed her back.

"I Love you, too" Ash said

"you do?" Misty asked softly.

"yes I do" Ash replied.

"cus you know what you know you still owe me my bike you broke" Misty complained.

"what?!" Ash shouted.

They both argued and walked down the road towards Ashley and their friends.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

okay I'm really tired now ……..

ZZzzzzZzzz

until next time 

ZZzzzzZzzzZZzzzzZzzzZZzzzzZzzz

ZZzzzzZzzz

ZZzzzzZzzz

ZZzzzzZzzz

ZZzzzzZzzz

****


End file.
